


Silver Lining

by ScissorSheep



Series: Succulent [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Minor Raywood included, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Ties into Penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorSheep/pseuds/ScissorSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael live's change the day they discover they are soul mates. From then on it's a road of denial and pushing down the complicated feelings.</p>
<p>Not if Geoff has anything to say about it...<br/>~~~<br/>Sister fic to Penetration.</p>
<p>This fic now has a playlist! Find it here: https://8tracks.com/scissorsheep/silver-lining</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> So just a little heads up, this story will coincide with my other fic called penetration which focuses on the r and r connection view of the story. And as a heads up to those who have not read that in this au:
> 
> when people get their soulmate tattoos (generally in their teen years is when they appear) they are red cursive. And after the soulmates touch hands for the first time the ink of their wrists turns into a deep ebony black. Thus as to not assume the wrong person is your soulmate.

“Michael, you are shit faced and look like hell!” Gavin squawks exasperated, before sighing.

“Yeah, jus a lil’ Gav, my boi that doesn’t really matter right now…” Michael slurs before ever so gracefully stepping into Gavin’s apartment, he kicks off his shoes (almost falling over in the process) and plops himself down into the brit’s black love seat.

“Michaaaaaaaeel, I hate it when you get like this! You get punchy and ruuuude!” Gavin whines.

“Look Gav, it’s just for the day yeah? ‘m tired anyway jus gonna sleep right here.” The red head leans back into the couch and reclines his feet on the burgundy coffee table.

“Michael, what were you even doing out at this time? What if you had been caught in the sun and your skin bubbled and popped, and poof, you were gone?”

Michael lazily reclines his head backwards, a wide grin spread across his lips.

“Gav, didn’t happen. I’m here and that’s all that really matters, yeah?” 

“Fine, just don’t fucking puke on my floor like you did last time.” Who knew vampires could puke? Apparently they could because chunky beer and whatever the hell Michael had eaten, had so neatly painted his shiny wooden floor about a month ago.

With that Gavin wearily went into the kitchen and began removing every single bottle of alcohol he had in the fridge. When Michael was this way Gavin worried for his health and would hide any and all liquor in his room out of fear that Michael would somehow be able to walk into the kitchen without stumbling everywhere and manage to get his hands on a beer.

Michael was so tossed right now, Gavin seriously doubted that the man would be able to even move on his own, but there was no such thing as too many precautions in his mind. Michael had such shitty timing too, Gavin wanted to sit down after coming back from Ray’s apartment and down a beer and mindlessly play Minecraft with Geoff over Xbox live. There was no way in hell he was going to even think about taking a beer out in front of his boy, and it was too much of a pain to try and secretly consume the amber liquid elsewhere in his apartment.

Michael would likely pass out in a few anyway so if he really wanted to he could wait to drink the beer then risk anything with Michael. If he saw the beer he would get punchy. And even though the man could barely function, Gavin knew better than to assume Michael would be satisfied with the amount of liquor in his system. The man didn’t know his limits. Gavin knew that it was hard firsthand, he had a few issues with drinking in the past, although he liked to think that he was doing much better now.

Gavin had learned to pace himself and take things easy, were as Michael seemed to be completely unaware of his limits. Gavin felt his stress level sky rocket as he heard groans from the living room.

“Michael, are you alright? Do you want me to get you some medicine or something?” Gavin called as he rushed down the hallway to his bedroom with his arms filled with every liquor bottle in the house. The amber and clear liquids sloshed against their bottles. 

“Nah I’m fine just a headache. Wish I had vodka or some shit. That would take care of it...” Every sentence the man spoke Gavin could hear the slurring in his voice. It happened often enough that Gavin knew better than to worry, but still the thought of Michael recklessly consuming alcohol worried him to no end.

“Michael!!” Gavin loudly groaned from his bedroom in frustration as he flipped his covers and shoved all of the alcohol under the bed. Gavin stood and groaned as he hit his head on the bed frame. “Fucking shit that hurt!” Childishly Gavin kicks the bed and goes to his closet pulling out a blanket, on the way out of the room he grabs the waste basket next to his bed and heads back into the living room.

“What did you hurt yourself on somethin’?” Michael slurs as his hooded eyes travel over the threshold leading to Gavin’s bedroom.

“Yeah, I hit myself on the damn bed.” Gavin grinds out irritably and throws the blanket in his hands at his best friend, almost as if it is somehow the blankets fault for his previous injury.

“What were you—“

“Blanket.” Gavin squeaks out and stops in his tracks shrugging his shoulder in what he hoped was not suspicious.

“Whatever, your fuckin’ weird, boy.” With that Michael situates the blanket over himself and lets out a relieved sigh. The warmth of the blanket surrounds him and he feels his eyelids drooping slightly.

“Says the person that came to my apartment to crash when I’m sure the bar you were at was nowhere close to my apartment.”

“Doesn’ matter ok? I just, I just wanted to see you ok?” Michael lets a small smile pass his lips, it’s a genuine one that fills Gavin with the complicated emotions he has tried to deny for such a long time. Gavin swallows thickly.

“Yeah but we see each other all the time Michael.” Gavin plops himself into the loveseat next to Michael and sighs as his best friend turns to face him.

“Well oh well, is it a bad thing that I want to see my boy sometimes?” Michael raises his eyebrows suspiciously and scoffs at Gavin.

“No, no, no I just don’t see why you don’t go to Geoff’s or Ray’s. Every time you get like this you always come to my house, I don’t understand why.”

“I already said that’s because you’re my boy!” Michael punches Gavin in the arm who in turn scowls.

“Yeah I understand that…”

“Hey now don’t frown!” Michael reaches up to pinch Gavin’s nose but misses spectacularly and ends up squeezing the lad’s cheek. Michael immediately breaks into laughter. Gavin feels his fuse lighting.

“Don’t squeeze my cheeks Michael.” He still doesn’t move, “Michael, I’m being serious. If you don’t stop I’m going to do something that I know you won’t like.”

At that Michael is immediately intrigued, he waggles his eyebrows at Gavin in a suggestive manner.

“Oh Gavin is gonna do something I don’t like, you pretty much manage to do that every day that we are together.” Michael smiles at Gavin his words slurred together in one sentence. Gavin feels his patience slipping.

“Seriously Michael, I don’t want you getting upset at me, but damnitt I will do it.”

“Then do it damnitt!” Michael yells out, his voice raising in volume.

Gavin is done, he pulls Michael by the front of his shirt and their lips collide.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, please note that Penetration is still an ongoing series and I will most likely be updating that and prioritizing that above this. HOWEVER after I finish Penetration expect regular updates.
> 
> Feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
